Miriam Hayes
Miriam Hayes Third Year Gryffindor HAY-zuh History Miriam was born and raised in England, where the grass is green and the sky grey. Though it interferes with her love of rock-climbing, she's grown to love rainy days and the smell of ozone right before a nice shower. When her parents, Robert and Marina, first laid eyes on her, she was immediately dubbed Miram Erika Hayes. She grew up in a very comfortable muggle household with her older brother. Her parents, being as rich rich as they were, showed her the sky was the limit. Anything was possible. If she wanted a tutor in French, she got one. Even more so - everything was easy. This pampering explains her sometimes quixotic goals, and her demanding demeanor she takes when they are not met. Bullying was not an uncommon occurrence when she was younger, though it honestly didn't bother her, since it never went beyond name-calling or the odd rumour here and there. She would retaliate, being the vengeful spirit she is, but most of the time she couldn't be bothered. Her brother, however, was to be bothered. While she continually insists he doesn't have to be so protective, she loves him for it. Miriam was ecstatic when she received her letter to Hogwarts, and promptly began reading all of the texts on magic she could get ahold of. She couldn't recall her first magical outburst, however, which disappointed her endlessly; she figures it was more subtle, maybe a light bulb busting or something. She's fairly insecure about that, so if anyone asks, she accidentally slashed someone's tire. The first impression of her yearmates also disappointed her endlessly, so she returned to the textbooks. Someone did seem fishy however, so those volumes were primarily on mental illness, diseases, and eventually, lycanthropy. After a brief confrontation with him, she confirmed it and requested to become apart of an exchange program with Beauxbatons for a year. She knew Hogwarts was the best of the best, education wise, and would never leave that behind, but she also didn't fancy the idea of being attacked, no matter how small of a chance there was of that happening. Personality She wants the best for everyone and everything - she means well, she really does. It's just that impulsiveness and unpredictability aren't the best qualities to couple with this idealism. Her goals, sometimes so large, simply turn into moods; Miriam's determined to do something, it's just that she hasn't found out what that something is. As so far, getting good grades is all she works for, and work she does. Her mind works well with lists, and she can often be seen creating them simply out of boredom. She's constantly revising one list - The Rules of Life, but she hasn't quite narrowed it down yet. She much prefers to make lists on other people - often on their faults. By narrowing down the problem...s... she reasons, she will help. Sometimes it works - more often than not, people don't take to her bluntness. Appearance Miriam has, while not the beautiful copper most attribute when they hear the word 'Red', a most definitely a deep auburn color. Most would expect green, or even blue eyes to match, but instead she has brown. She's on the taller side for her age, but still retains her chubby cheeks and body type. Trivia *Her FC is Piper McKenzie Harris *She has a knack for naming her wands. Her wand, which is Ebony gripping Dittany stalks, and is 11 inches in length, is named Emily. *She's deathly allergic to cats ~ Roleplayed by Sync ~ Category:Characters Category:April Birthday Category:Female Category:Witch Category:Half-Blood Category:Idiosyncratic6 Category:Ebony Wand Category:Name begins with "M" Category:Bird Patronus Category:Small Patronus Category:Red Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Gryffindor Students Category:ENTJ Category:Only Child Category:Dittany Stalk Wand